cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
Baylor Bears
The Baylor Bears, coached by TuscanSota, are a collegiate football team playing in the Big 12. The Bears play in McLane Stadium in Waco, TX and are a member of the South Division of the Big 12 Conference. NOTE: TuscanSota is in the process of modernizing and fixing this current page. 2014 Season 2014 Schedule 2015 Season 2015 Schedule 2016 Season The 2016 season is the third season in which the Baylor Bears have played. They have started off 0-3 due to off the field distractions (hookers and strip clubs and shit) and also due to their horrendous QB play from Jason Vick who was lackluster last year, but no serious replacement was brought in from recruiting in the offseason to unseat him from the starting job. 2016 Schedule 2017 Season As far as the 2017 season goes, many users called for the heads of Marcus Schwartz and Sean Bell. Move on to the next season. 2017 Schedule 2018 Season After the disappearance of former head coach Taborfan, TuscanSota from the Houston Cougars returned to his alma mater to coach the football team. The season would start out with a surprising win against the Florida Gators, followed by a loss in two weeks to the Auburn Tigers. TuscanSota would take the Bears on a five game winstreak to bring the Bears bowl-eligible for the first time since their inaugural season in 2014. The Bears would end up with an 8-4 regular season record, with upset wins against #11 Texas Tech and #9 Texas. The Bears faced the Mississippi State Bulldogs in the Texas Bowl, winning 17-10. Unlike the season, recruiting proved to be difficult for Baylor, as they only attained the #99 Recruiting Class in the nation. They had the #8 Recruiting class in the conference, just ahead of Kansas State and West Virginia. 2018 Schedule 2019 Season TuscanSota continues his second season with the Bears, starting with a 8-0 win streak before losing to West Virginia at home, 35-48. The Bears would finish the rest of their regular season undefeated, going up against the Oklahoma Sooners in the Big 12 Championship. Recruiting improved this season, where the bears ranked #3 in the Conference. 2019 Schedule 2020 Season 2020 Schedule All-time record vs. Big 12 opponents This is the Baylor Bears football record against current Big 12 Conference opponents through the 2019 season. Season-by-Season Records NFLHC Baylor Bears Chad McKinney - FB *53 - Atlanta Falcons Glenn Mosley - WR *47 - Jacksonville Jaguars Tony Saunders - TE *52 - Jacksonville Jaguars Larry Williams - OG *70 - Green Bay Packers Frank Black - DT *40 - Oakland Raiders John Eastman - OLB *50 - St. Louis Rams Joshua Sloan - CB *71 - New Orleans Saints Phil Jackson - FS *40 - Detroit Lions Richard Herndon - SS *51 - Green Bay Packers CFBHC Awards and All-Americans Sean Bell - RB * 2019 Doak Walker Award Winner * 2019 National All-American * 2019 Big 12 Offensive Player of the Year * 2019 Big 12 All-Conference Team David Lemons - C * 2019 Big 12 All-Conference Team